Connor Stoll and therapy
by kAckRssI
Summary: Connor Stoll is not crazy. He only has maybe a few small problems. But that is no reason for Chiron to make him take therapy. Is it? Join Connor in his adventures as he realizes what life is for. Set after the war with Gaea. I am no good at summaries but please read its better than it sounds like.
1. I do not need therapy!

**A/N: New story! Yay! So yeah this story's been in my head for quite a while but I haven't gotten around to posting it. Now this is just a prologue and I will try to make each chapter long.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Connor Stoll. I only own some Ocs.

* * *

**Prologue   
I am not in need of counseling!**

Hi! My name's Connor. Connor Stoll. You know the son of the Greek god Hermes.

No, I'm not mental. I'm perfectly fine, and that's exactly why there's no freaking reason for me to take therapy. I have a normal life - as normal a life for a demigod can be. I am a normal person- okay, maybe not normal, but I'm not crazy, the gods are in fact- real!

Believe me or not, I really don't care. There are about hundred more people like me. Not insane, no, I just said I am not insane. I meant demi-gods. There are more demi-gods beside me. They can tell you I'm not crazy, that what I'm saying is real.

Why?

Because they're also children of Greek gods. Like my half-brother Chris, son of Hermes, My older brother Travis, also son of Hermes, The famous son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson and his girlfriend Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Those are just a few to name.

Demi-gods live in New York, Long Island. There's this hill, its called half-blood hill. That's where the border to pass to camp Half-blood Half-blood is, obviously, a camp. Not just any camp though. It's a camp for demi-gods only. No monsters or mortals. So, sorry if I got your hopes up, but let's get this clear: no, you can't come because A: your a mortal (most likely reason), B: Your a monster (Yikes!), or if you are a demi-god then, welcome to camp half-blood.

You should all know, I am not crazy, all right. I have no idea why Chiron wants me to take therapy. nothing is wrong with my life.

Nothing. Okay, well maybe I do have a few problems. Like how my older brother is dating the love of my life, Lou Ellen daughter of Hecate, and whenever she isn't around around he's always hitting on Katie Gardener one of my best friends. Like how Clarrise La Rue, Chris's girlfriend, scares the hell out of me. Like how Luke my older half-brother, whom I looked up to, has now left and is working for Kronos.

But besides that, nothing is wrong.****

* * *

****

A/N: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Amazing?

Anyways, I don't think I have a regular day to update, but maybe each Saturday? Yeah I think that's good! So I want at least one review before I post again. No review= no chapter tomorrow.

Not trying to be a begger or something but I want to that at least one person likes this story.  
Remember to review and check in tomorrow!


	2. I solemnly Promise to never say 'fine'

******A/N: Hey and thanks to Meepmeep123 and Guest for reviewing. Also a thanks to SophiaJewel for following and favoriting this story. And thanks again to Meepmeep123 for following.**

******Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and some OCs.********  
**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**I solemnly promise to never say 'fine' again**

"Connor," Kate, my therapists warns.

"Fine." I mumble without thinking.

Suddenly I felt a strong force connect to my body. "Oof!" I sat up straight and saw that Kate had thrown a pillow at me.

I stared at Kate._ Were therapist able to throw stuff at their patients?_ I didn't know. What I _did_ know was that Kate had once taken anger management and it was easy for her to lose her temper. Chiron had warned me about that.

"What was that for?"

Kate didn't answer. "Listen! Just listen for once. Your not 'the Connor Stoll' the 'most amazing prankster' right now! Your just Connor."

Strangely, I felt relived and happy and mad. Kate said I was just Connor and frankly that was all I wanted to hear. That I'm Connor, not one of the stoll brothers, not Travis' youger brother— no I needed to hear that I'm Connor. But still Kate didn't get it, the amazing prankster title wasn't his but Travis'

"I'm listening" I said cautiously.

Kate sighed, "First of all start answering my questions truthfully. That means, no more fines."

"Fi—alright," A small smile spread across my face and I caught a glimpse of one on Kate's face.

"Second, don't hesitate to ask questions. We're friends here Connor." Kate said and this time she looked into my eyes and really smiled. This surprised me; it's been quite a while since anyone's really smiled at me. Acording to Katie Gardener I'm usually to annoying to be around.

"See you next Saturday, Connor!" She called as she left the big house. I shook my head and made my way to camp all the while thinking: maybe therapy isn't so bad.

* * *

"That's it?" Chris asked. We were at the arena watching the Ares cabin practice.

"Yep, She just asked me questions and— Aww! Did you see that Clarisse is losing." I exclaimed as I watched Clarrise get disarmed by her half-brother. Her half- brother looked about a year younger than her and had the same vicious attitude.

Clarisse glared at me. "I let him do that. Idiot" for some reason Clarisse seems to think that I'm an idiot but Travis is an even _better_ idiot than me. You know sometimes I wonder if she can make jokes and that's one of them because that makes no sense whatsoever.

I opened my mouth to say something but Chris beat me to it. "Sure you did honey."

I guess it was a good thing I wasn't eating anything because if I had been I would've choked. I looked at Chris, "_Honey_."

Chris groaned and I grinned. "How has your day been, _honey?_" I said trying to use Chris' voice.

"Shut up." Chris told me. I would have listened but Chris so red in the face I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

* * *

I picked a strawberry and plopped it in my mouth.

"Eww." Katie said making a face.

"What?" I asked after I had swallowed the strawberry.

"You can't just eat the strawberry. You have to was it."

"Why" I asked not at all concerned.

"Because of all the insects and worms out here. Do you think they're going to ignore a field of strawberries." Katie said and realization dawned on me.

"So just right now... Gross"

Katie laughed and I playfully pushed her only making her laugh more. She pushed me back but I, unfortunately was not expecting that and fell down.

"Oww— it's okay I'm fine." I said noticing Katie's concerned look.

"Right?"

"Yes—" I was going to say more but I got cut off (very rudely, I might add) by Travis.

"Katie!" He called and frowned when he saw me.

"Oh great, his majesty comes." Katie muttered and I forced a smile.

"Oh hey Connor. I was looking for you. Just about to ask Katie where you were." Travis said. _Yeah right,_ I thought.

"So since I didn't ask you a question maybe I should ask you one." I saw Travis pause and think over his words._ Here it comes_. "Will—"

"No," Katie's calm voice interrupted him. Travis didn't seem fazed by this. It was as if he expected this. What was he up to?

Travis grinned— again, what was he up to?— "Great. Pick you up tommorow."

"Excuse me, but I said 'no'" Katie said and I felt like an intruder standing here spying on their conversation.

"Yeah, but I was asking 'Will you _not_ go out with me'" I frowned it was a good argument. If Travis and I hadn't been distant lately I probably would have high fived him.

"Anyways." I said loudly, hoping to make Travis forget about his 'date' with Katie. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Mom called."

"Mom, What?" I asked mom hadn't talked to me or Travis since she dropped us of here when I was ten.

"She called. And speaking of that we should get back to the cabin, she wanted to talk to you."

My mom didn't have much to say. She had gotten married and was going to give birth to a baby girl that was due in September, but even after all this she said she wanted me and Travis to go back home.

By that point Travis was ticked of. He started yelling into the phone that "There is no way me or Connor are going back! You abandoned us! You never called or anything! We want nothing to do with you, that girl or the guy you married."

Mom asked for me and I thought sure Travis hadn't cared enough to ask me what I thought but he had cared enough to defend me like that and not forget me. Even if I didn't feel the same way.

"Connor," my mom's voice sounded as if she were about to start sobbing any minute. I actually felt bad for her. "Please. You know I care that's why I'm asking you to come back. Please if not for me do it for the baby. She's your younger sister. I'm sure she'd live to meet her older brother."

This struck a chord in me I was always the youngest now I was going to an older brother.

I took a shaky breath, "I'll think about it."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see my brother glaring at me. Oh well, I had already said it no turning back now.

* * *

******A/N: okay well thanks again to those two people who reviewed. And I guess I'll post next week.**

Keep on reviewing and thanks for the follows and favorites!  



	3. I unknowingly bumo into 'Ms Perfect'

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? Scratch that you don't know how I look- unless you're a stalker. Either way I don't own anything except for my oc Kate and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter two**  
**I unknowingly bump into 'Ms. Perfect'**

Saturdays. Strangely, I learned to looked forward to Saturdays.

Kate knew a lot about me, even stuff nobody else knows. I knew a lot about Kate. It was great. A win win situation. Kate helped me out in my life problems and in return I helped her out with hers.

The problem now is that we have a guest. I don't know who the guest is, or when this guest is going to join us. I hope it's not soon. It's bad enough I have to share my tragic life story with Kate and now some other random person.

"So!" Kate said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Connor, I recently found out our guest will be joining us next week. She's a girl that's about your age."

I groaned. "What if I know her?"

"Don't be such a whiner." Kate said.

"But—"

"So what if you know her?"

"She might tell everyone I know that I Connor Stoll need therapy. I'll be ruined."

Kate smiled, "because your not ruined now,"

"Nope, I'm at the top of my game"

Kate shook her head and looked at the clock. "Times up, see you next week. And be kind to the new girl."

I started to mumble fine but then I remembered my promise to Kate. "Whatever."

Kate smiled and started to walk out of the Big house. "Bye Connor!" she said.

* * *

I stuck my sword out and slashed at Chris. Behind me I could hear Clarise screaming, what I think was meant to motivate Chris.

"Come on! You can't let that punk beat you!" She screamed.

One of the things I hated the most was training with Clarisse and Chris. Either they were both acting all lovey dovey or Clarrise was trying to beat me up.

I ignored Clarisse and focused on Chris. My ADHD kicked in as I dodged Chris' sword. The fight when on for a few more minutes until I was about to disarm Chris.

This was it. I had never won against Chris or Clarisse. Ever. Suddenly my sword flew out of my hand.

"Well, if it isn't Connor who loses again," someone said.

I instinctively looked at Clarrise but she glared past me. I turned and saw Travis and his friends. You see camp half-blood is a lot like highschool for us year rounders. You have your nerds, (Athena cabin) Jocks, (Ares cabin—with the exception of Clarrise, unfortunately) those who are still sane in this crazy place (somehow Clarrise, Chris, Katie, the occasional Leo, and yours truly) and finally the populars. The popular group consistes brother Travis, Drew, Will, and the beautiful Lou Ellen (whom I don't like).

The person who had made the earlier comment is Drew daughter of Aphrodite. The "it girl" of camp half-blood— besides Piper, and Annabeth the other two "it girls" camp half-blood. (And they're both nice but unfortunately, not year rounders.)

Lou frowned at Drew and then turned to me. "Connor you don't mind if we use the arena, do you? We need to train." Lou said sweetly.

I froze. Lou might have been dating my brother but I happened to have a huge crush one her.

Clarisse got up angrily. Her eyes clouded with fury. She hated when people took time away from her _Pummeling time._

"Actually, yes we do mind." She said.

Drew looked at Clarrise in disgust. "I remember Lou asking Connor, not you." She said hotly.

Clarrise glared at Drew and opened her mouth but Lou beat her to it. "Connor, please." Lou said.

I gulped, "Sure. We were done anyway."

Clarrise looked at me, outraged. "Done," she demanded, "I didn't even get to fight."

We walked outside the arena, Clarrise glaring at me the whole time. She looked like she would kill me but, thankfully, Katie— Zeus knows how many times that girl's kept me from dying— came running over from the fields.

"Hey guys— woah! Why's Clarrise angry?" Katie asked.

"No reason," I said before Clarrise could say anything. For the rest of that Monday morning we stayed on the beach and climbing the climbing wall.

On Tuesday Chris and I slipped out of the Hermes cabin and went over to Clarrise and her cabin. Katie who was the only year rounder in the Demeter cabin joined us.

"Why can't Chiron just let us sit all together. There aren't even a lot of us. I mean in Harry Potter, Dumbledore doesn't have Ron, Harry, and that Slytherin sit by houses does he? No, they all sit together, teachers included." Katie said. I stared at Katie confused. I had, honestly tried to watched the Harry Potter movies but I lost interest after the attack of owls.

I felt as though watching that movie would give the Athena cabin ways to get back at me for all those pranks I did on their cabin. The whole time I was asleep I had nightmares about owls attacking me and the Athena cabin laughing cruelly.

"Did you compare us to Harry Potter?" Clarrise asked.

"Wait, you've seen the movies?" I asked.

Katie looked at me shocked, "No," she said, "I've read the books and watched the movies."

"There are seven books aren't there?" Chris said.

Clarrise nodded, "Best books ever." I stared at Clarrise. Clarrise could... read?

"That's a lot of reading," Chris muttered just as I asked, "You can read?"

Clarisse glared at me but didn't say anything. "Are you going to talk to Chiron about it?" Clarisse asked Katie.

"What?" Katie asked.

"You know; ask Chiron if we can not sit by godly parents but just sit any where."

Katie bit her lip. "Hmm. I never thought about it." she said, "Maybe I will

* * *

On Saturday I woke up early. I slipped into some jeans and a hoodie. I put on my Nikes and walked out of my cabin.

I pulled up the hood of my hoodie, hoping nobody would recognize me.

I got to the big house and walked in. I was about to take of my hood when I bumped into someone. It was a girl and I instantly labeled her as the newbie to therapy.

"Sorry" I said.

"It's okay," the girl said. She swept brown strands of hair out of her eyes and I got a look at her face. She looked about my age only a few inches shorter than me. She had warm brown eyes and perfect pink lips. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun with some strands that kept falling into her face. Her face was... mezmorizing. It was clear of makeup and blemish-free.

We both sat down and started talking the whole time, we didn't ask for names or say names. It was more "why are you here?" "Oh me too," and "how long have you been at camp half-blood?"

The girl seemed nice. Also nervous and shy. I couldn't quite place her face. I wasn't sure of who she was. I guess I'd have to wait for Kate but in the mean while I was only glad that I'd met this girl.

* * *

**A/N: sorry its been so long since I've updated. I kind of forgot about the story but I promise I'll remember it from now on. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I appreciate it soooo much :)**

**Thanks for reading and I'd love it if you gave me some feedback**


	4. long time no see mom

"Hey!" Kate's voice interrupted my conversation with the new girl. "I just knew you'd guys would get along."

The girl smiled, "Oh, you must be Kate. It's very nice to finally meet you."

"Yep. I'm Kate. So have introductions been made." I shook my head and turned to the girl.

"Well, I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes." I said holding out my hand. The girl made no move to shake it so I dropped my hand. Embarrassed, I looked at the ground. What happened? Just a minute ago we were talking like we'd known eachother our whole life.

"Umm," Kate said, "Drew, are you going to introduce yourself?" I looked up.

Drew? I was stuck between laughing or being even more embarrassed than I already was. Drew? The Drew I knew? The same Drew that hated me? I looked at Drew trying to get a good look at her face but she had turned away and was looking anywhere but at me.

"Drew" Kate said.

Drew turned back to me. "I'm Drew, daughter of Aphrodite" Drew said softly, not meeting my eyes.

What happened next was a blur. We talked some more. Well, Kate talked, me and Drew were quiet. We were asked questions.

"Okay!" Kate said, "Times up. See you guys next week."

Kate walked out the door and I looked nervously at Drew.

"Um, Drew," I started.

"Talk of this to no one," Drew cut me off harshly, "I swear if anyone knows that I go to therapy, I'll kill you,"

Drew turned on me and walked out the door, leaving me alone.

* * *

I walked to my cabin, not bothering to join any camp activities. I wanted to rest. I wanted to think things over.

I collapsed on my bed.

_Drew._

It just had to be Drew.

I didn't get it, she seemed so nice at first. What happened? Didn't she recognize me?

"Mom called, again." A voice said.

"Travis?" I didn't bother getting up to see if I was right.

"Yep." Travis said, "She wanted to speak to you."

"Oh," was all I could say. I didn't have time to deal with mom or Travis. I was too busy moping over my incident with Drew.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Places" I answered. There is no way I'm going to tell him about therapy.

To my surprise Travis laughed, "Dude, are listening to yourself? 'Places.' What's that suppose to mean?"

I sat up, shrugging.

Travis put a hand on my shoulder, "You can tell me. I am your older brother."

I shrugged again and decided to change the subject. "What'd mom say?"

"She wants us to go home for the week. Give life with her a try."

I desperately hoped that Travis had said yes. "What'd you say?" I asked.

"No way."

"What'd she say."

I could see Travis flinch when I asked this. Why? "She said I could do what I wanted but you can make your own descisions."

"Really?"

"Yep."

I stayed quiet, thinking it over. Should I give it a go?

"So?" Travis said, interrupting my thoughts.

I made a quick and rash descision. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"I'm going."

Travis glared at me, "I thought you'd say that."

"Yeah, well, you are my brother." I said. It was an on going joke that Travis and I used to have when we were close. Now, though, it didn't sound like a joke. It sounded as though I was making a statement out of pure fact. I don't do facts.

"So I guess I'd better call mom. Make sure she's ready to pick us up."

This caught me off guard. "Your going?"

"Yep, start packing bro,"

I frowned and grabbed some clothes. I grabbed a duffel bag and threw the stash of clothes in.

* * *

"So your moms picking you up tomorrow?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why?"

Katie shook her head. "No reason."

"Sure... Of course."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that your sad because I'm going."

Katie laughed. "Not even in your dreams, Stoll,"

"Stoll?"

"That's your last name, right?"

"I guess. I mean, its just, do I haveto call you Gardener now?"

"Yo, punk!" Clarrise said, she didn't say my name but I knew she was talking to me.

"Yes, honey?" I said. Clarrise gave me a weird look and Chris groaned.

"Would you just forget that?" He asked.

"No." I answered.

Clarrise shook her head. "Boys, " she muttered.

Clarrise looked at me, "I need your help."

"You need my help."

"Yes. I need to train with someone, but not with someone that's good."

"Ouch."

* * *

"Mom should be here any minute." Travis stated.

It was wednesday and we were both sitting by Thalia's pine, waiting for mom when an old beat up truck came onto view. It parked just in front of the magical border and out of the drivers seat came a woman.

"Travi! Conny!" The woman exclaimed. She had curly brown hair, like me and Travis, except hers went all the way to her waist. She was wearing jeans, sneakers and a loose t-shirt. Even through the loose t-shirt I could see the bulge of her stomach. "How are my boys?"

Travis and I exchanged glances. "Mom," I said, unsure of myself.

The woman smiled. "Of course."

I frowned, studying the woman— my mom. I wasn't sure what I was expecting. Maybe someone older than 30, whereas this woman was about 26 or so. She did look like me, though.

"No way," Travis muttered, so only I could hear.

We got into the truck. The truck was a Chevy truck, obviously an old one.

"So... mom?" I said. It felt weird to just say that.

"Yeah?"

"Umm... are you sure it's okay for you to drive?"

"Yes..." the woman said, "Why?"

"No reason... So, how's life?" I cringed at the lame question and saw Travis roll his eyes.

The woman brightened up. "Oh just great! I can't wait for you guys to meet you half sister."

"Yeah, we just can't wait either," I lied. I then did what Travis was doing. I looked out the window at the disappearing Camp Half-Blood.

Silently, saying good-bye. Gods know if I were to make it through the week much less get back safely.

It was then when I realized it; I wouldn't be here for therapy.


End file.
